Fallen Flower
Thank you to Garnet the Skywing for letting me use Malachite, CardiaPawz for letting me use Dust Dancer, Pokeballmachine for letting me use Lucina and Robin, Ravenrising34 for letting me use Soulwhisper, Netionic for letting me use Maraino, Nightgazer the nightwingg for letting me use Grace Prologue Whistling Wind had laid the egg a few months ago, and now it was hatching. "Owl Cry, get over here! The egg is hatching!" "Coming!" he said, running toward the nest they had made. One by one, small cracks splintered across the dark grey egg. Finally, a small black talon poked through the shell. "Look," Whistling Wind said. "She's beautiful." The small DeathWing dragonet was now sitting on the ground, looking up at her parents. She had dark grey scales, and a bright white "mask" Her horns and back scales were black, and her eyes were bloodred. Whistling Wind had her eyes fixed on the vase full of flowers that they had put up a few weeks ago, the flowers now drooping and crinkled. "I'll name her Fallen Flower." Owl Cry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he said. "It seems like a pretty... depressing name." Whistling Wind looked him straight in the eyes. "We name our dragonets by what we see or hear first when it hatches. We're not changing it. Also, Fallen Flower is a beautiful name." She picked up the dragonet and held her close to her face. "Welcome to the world, little dragonet." Chapter One Fallen Flower was now four years old. In a week, she would be five, and she would go to Cliff Raize to train and find a field to go into. She wanted a job that included some type of art. She could be an artist, but she knew that being an artist meant a quiet, calm life, something that she couldn't handle for long. She longed for adventure. Writing was another possibility, that might require some traveling for inspiration.. "FALLEN. FLOWER. GET OVER HEREEEEEEEEEE!" A voice called from over the hill Fallen Flower snapped out of her daydream and noticed the black dragonet bounding over the hill. "Oh, hey Sparrow Call," Fallen Flower said, sitting up. Sparrow Call was a dragonet with black scales, grey highlights, and glasses. Her "mask" was a light grey color. "Hey, how you doing?" Sparrow Call said. "Pretty good," she said, picking up her bag. "Ready to go to school?" "Absolutely not," she said, laughing, as she walked off to go to the school. They chatted as they walked over to the school, named the Gathering School after The Gathering, where it was located. It was a pretty big school, as it had to be because it was one of the only schools not on one of the islands. They walked in the door, and headed into the classroom. "Hello Feather Fall!" "Good morning," Their teacher said, welcoming them into the classroom. Feather Fall taught DeathWing history, their first class of the day. The friends sat down in their seats, and got out their history books. After the rest of the class arrived, Feather Fall began the lesson. "Today we will be turning to a new topic, the war of SandWing Succession. First we will learn about what the war was, then the place DeathWings took in this war, which wasn't much, since we are one of the most peaceful tribes. After that we will learn about..." Fallen Flower started to zone out, and took out a piece of paper. Feather Fall had started to talk about why the war had started. She started to sketch a picture of the three SandWing sisters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze. Burn and Blister were dead now, though. "Hey Fall," Sparrow Call whispered. Fallen Flower looked at the paper she was holding up. Sparrow Call liked drawing as well, and Fallen Flower and Sparrow Call had a lot in common. The picture was of the three sisters arguing, and it was actually pretty funny, and she held in a giggle. She showed her her half-done picture, and Sparrow Call smiled. Fallen Flower decided to pay attention now, because she had gotten in trouble many times for not listening before. "... there were two main reasons we stayed out of the war; the first one is the most obvious, we were a peaceful tribe, and we wanted to stay that way. The second was that Queen Scarlet, the queen of the SkyWings at that time, had threatened us by taking back our land and killing us." "Miss Feather Fall?" A light grey and black dragonet sitting in the back said, putting a talon in the air." "Yes Snow Blanket?" "Why do the SkyWings hate us? "I explained this before," their teacher said. "But yes, I will answer it again." "When we were first recognized as a tribe, we had no land, and we had looked far and wide for at least a place to stay. Then..." For the rest of the lesson, it was just Snow Blanket asking questions. Her and Fallen Flower hated eachother. From the moment they had seen the other, both of them despised eachother. She had to deal with her everyday. They never openly hated eachother, but they both knew about their hatred. Snow Blanket asked too many questions, was to judgy, and never talked to anyone except her friends. She also constantly ignored Fallen Flower. As they walked to their math class, they both talked about how much Snow Blanket hated everyone, and complained about math and the math teacher. Almost everyone hated the math teacher, Bear Print. The rest of the day was good, as school goes. She got in trouble in science for reading when the teacher was talking. She walked towards her house, and Sparrow Call and Fallen Flower went home. Fallen Flower walked over to her family's hut, which her family had owned for many generations. "Hey Flower, how was your day at school?" her mother, Whistling Wind said. "It was pretty good," she said, dropping her school bag on the floor and getting out her homework. She did get her homework done, and it was pretty easy too. Her dad had brought home some fish and berries for dinner, and that was good. After dinner, Fallen Flower got out her favorite book, lit a candle, and started to read. The white dragonet flew across the sky, a flurry of birds behind her. She flapped her wings, straining to go faster, faster, so the controlled birds wouldn't catch her. She dove down into the forest, hoping to lose them in there... After she had read a chapter or two, she blew out the candle and laid down in her bed, curling up and starting to dream about having an adventure, fighting SkyWings, being brave, and saving her tribe. She was thinking about being the hero of the tribe, when she drifted off to sleep. Chapter Two It was a long week for Fallen Flower. First of all, she couldn't focus at all in her classes, because she kept on thinking about possible fields she could go into, the pros and cons of each one, and if they were exciting enough for her. Second of all, Snow Blanket was being especially insufferable. Third of all, one of her other friends, Clear Sky, was on vacation and she was one of her two good friends that went to Gathering. She didn't have many friends, because she felt that too many friends was too stressful, and that had happened to her before. Fourth, is was the day before her birthday. She got out of bed and realized what day it was. It was the day before her fifth birthday. It was also Saturday. She got out of bed and went into the main room to have breakfast. "Good morning Flower," her mom said, cooking pancakes over the fire. "Morning mom," she said, sitting down at the table. "When will the pancakes be ready? "In a few minutes," she said, flipping the pancakes. "Good morning everybody," her dad said, walking in the room. Her dad was a dark grey, with lighter grey highlights and a deep black "mask". "Morning Dad," Fallen Flower said, looking into his yellow eyes. "How are you doing Owl Cry?" her mom said, looking up from the pan. She was a completely black dragon, with a dark grey "mask" and orange eyes. "Good, how are you?" "Good as well," she said, flipping the pancakes onto a plate. "Heard that the Lady is coming to visit today." "Really?" Fallen Flower said as her mom handed her her plate. She had only seen the lady, Tawny Owl, once, when she was fishing with her dad. She had walked by, chatting with some other DeathWings. "Yes, remember to treat her equally, but kind as well," her mother reminded her, taking a seat at the table. "I know, I know," she said, shoving pancake into her mouth. She thought about what would happen if she came into the Gathering. Would she act like nothing had happened? Greet her politely? Bow? No, not that. "Flower, there are no more pancakes for you to eat.." She looked sown and realized that she had been eating air for the past few seconds. She looked around awkwardly and put her plate in sink. "I-I'll go read," she said, doing into her room and taking out a book. She started to read it when she heard a knock on the door. She walked into the entrance way and saw Tawny Owl standing at the door. "Hello. You are Fallen Flower, right?" she said, taking off her cloak. She nodded, and said "H-hello milady, h-how are you today?" "I'm doing fine, thank you," she said, looking around. "Where are your parents?" "We're in here, Milady," her dad called from the other room. The Lady walked into the living room and took a seat. "Well, how are you Owl Cry?" "Good, how are you?" "I'm fine thank you," she said. "We need to discuss something." Fallen Flower's mom gave her a look that said, "Leave. This isn't for you." She left the room, but stopped around the corner, so she would be able to hear what they were saying. "You are our best mapmaker, Owl, but we have a slight problem," Tawny Owl said. "What is it milady?" she could hear tension creeping into her father's voice. "We have noticed that we do not have very accurate maps of areas outside of our territory," she said, taking a breath. "And nobody wants to adventure outside of our territory, and I know you're too busy to do this." "So, what do you need me to do?" he asked. "I am wondering if you have a solution to this growing problem," she said. "May I have a week or two to think?" her dad said. "Of course, it's not a life-or-death situation," she said, walking towards the door. "Goodbye, have a good day." Fallen Flower heard her mom waking towards her and leaped to her room, pulled out a book, and acted like she had been reading the whole time. She saw her mom peek in her room and leave. The rest of the day she was wondering how her father was going to fix this situation. She had a few solutions herself, but she couldn't tell anyone them or else she would get in trouble for eavesdropping. At dinner she asked him what he and the Lady had talked about with him, and he just said it was nothing she had to worry about, and her mom shot her a glare. When her mom declared it was time for her to go to sleep, she had a harder time falling asleep then she usually did. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed about her father leaving to go map Pyrriah and never coming back. Chapter Three Today was Fallen Flower's hatching day. She woke up and dragged herself out of bed and realized what day it was. She leaped up and and ran into the main room, and her parents were at the table. "Happy hatching day Flower," her mom said, handing her a small box. "It's from me and your father." She took off the cover of the box and looked inside. There was a silver bracelet, with an emerald hanging from it. "Wow. This is beautiful. Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," Fallen Flower said as she gave her parents a hug. She put on the bracelet, the silver wire shining against her almost-black scales. "This is the best present ever," she said, admiring it. "Thanks again." "Also, we got you this," they said, handing her a book. "We thought you would like it. The book was titled, The Adventures of The Emerald Dragon. It was a beautiful book, black with green swirls. She opened the book, and read the prologue. It was about an animus-enchanted dragon, turned into shining emerald. "I love it. This is he best hatching day ever," she gave her parents one big hug, and sat down. "So, in a week are you going to go to Cliff Raize?" her mom asked. Fallen Flower took a breath. "Yes," she said, anxious. "Yeah, I am." , "So, what do you think you're going to do?" her dad said. "Honestly, I don't know." "Well, you might want to think about it." her dad said. The rest of the day Fallen Flower thought about what she wanted to be. Sparrow Call stopped by and gave her a box of chocolate, and before she knew it, it was dinner. She had her deer and berries, and then her parents brought out a cake. "Happy fifth hatching day Flower!" they said as they cut the cake. "I love you guys," Fallen Flower said as her dad handed her a piece of cake. The cake was delicious, and Fallen Flower declared it her best hatching day in the history of hatching days. When she went to sleep, a realization hit her. She knew how to fix the Lady's problem. She knew what she wanted to do. She would be a mapmaker, and map Pyrriah. Chapter Four It seemed that the week was ''trying to make her week as agonizingly slow as possible. The morning after her hatching day, she told her parents about wanting to be a mapmaker. They were thrilled especially her father, who immediately began to give her tips. School was boring as usual, but her dad took her with him after school for help with mapping. "Some of the dragonets there will have been practicing the field they wanted to go into for years," her dad said, helping Fallen Flower sketch Nettle Island. "This is the best I can give you." "Thanks," she said, furiously scribbling at her paper. "AGH, I can't get this moonsblasted drawing right!" "Language, Flower." "Sorry." Then, the end of the week came. Sparrow Call bounded up to Fallen Flower. "So, you're gonna be a mapmaker?" she said. "Finally figured it out huh?" she said. "What was it, the piles of trashed maps in my room?" She laughed. "Heh, maybe. I still don't know what I'm gonna be," she said, staring off. "Why don't you try being a mapmaker with me? If you don't like it, you could do something else." "You know what, why not." "Nice. Let's go to your house and deliver the great news to your parents." "A mapmaker?" Her sister hissed. "Of course. One of the most absolutely insignificant and useless jobs." "Shatter, be nice," Sparrow Call's mom said. "Sorry," Sparrow's sister, Shattered Glass said. They talked for a bit, then Fallen Flower went home. She walked into her house. She saw her mom crying and her dad sad as well. "Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" "N-nothing sweetie, j-just a little sad that you're already l-leaving-" she said, bursting into another round of tears. "Mom, it's ok, it's ok, shhhhh," Fallen Flower said, giving her a hug. "I promise to write to you and visit as soon as I can." "O-ok...." "Alright, I have to go now," she said, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her back, preparing to take flight. "WAIT- here, have your bracelet." "Thanks, I almost forgot. Bye, I love you both," She walked out the door, and flew off towards Cliff Raize, the sky dotted black and grey with other DeathWing dragonets. Chapter Five It was a week later. Fallen Flower had decided that she liked she liked Cliff Raize a lot more than she liked school. A lot. It was pretty fun, and map making was great. Surprisingly, she actually had a bit more experience than some other dragonets in her class. Her instructors told her she had a lot of promise in her. She got a room with Sparrow Call, and this other dragonet, Deer Skull but he kept flirting with Sparrow Call annoyingly. She almost always kept her bracelet on. "AAAAAAAA!!!!!" Fallen Flower exclaimed, collapsing into a pile of parchment and unfinished maps. "Why did I do this again?" "Because you decided to, you idiot," Sparrow Call said, sweeping some scattered parchment away from her. "Now work on your map. I'm trying to draw." "I wanna SLEEP." "Me too, we're all sleep deprived here. Now we both need to work, so shut up." "Hmph." "Well hello," Deer Skull said, swinging into the room dramatically. "Hey Sparrow, you look good." "You always say that, you idiot," she said, flicking her tail, annoyed. "It's true." "You're an idiot." Fallen Flower covered her head with her wings, frustrated. She looked around the room. Everyone had their own cot and desk, Flower's being the messiest, Skull's being the neatest. She took a deep breath and straightened out her papers. She had three maps to complete, and a paper to write on Cypress Isle, and training to do after that. Later that night, after she had finished all her work, she took out a book from her bag. Her side of the room was messy, things scattered all over the place. She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. This was testing her physically and mentally. She had battle training and mapmaking classes everyday at Gladiolus Isle, and she was exhausted every night. It was fun though. Her instructors told her today that she was easily the best in the class, and she could even replace one of the dragons out in the field. She collapsed in her cot and fell asleep, not even having time to dream. Chapter Six Fallen Flower was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Her mapping instructors were pushing her more every day, and with all the assignments she was getting, it was hard to get any sleep. She had seep bags under her eyes, and it seemed that her scales were getting even more ''transparent. She was irritable and fell asleep without warning often. It was just ''great. Fallen Flower sat at a table in the cafeteria, eating the fish and fidgeting with her bracelet. she had caught this morning. She glanced outside, seeing some reckless, adrenaline seeking DeathWings diving into the water from the tops of the cliffs. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to her food. She jumped when she saw someone sitting next to her. "Chill Flower!" The lighter grey dragonet said, flapping her wings. "It's me! Or are you hallucinating now next to your falling asleep randomly?" "Ha ha, very funny." This dragoness, Mirror Shard, was another friend she met at Cliff Raize. She was studying writing, and she was pretty good at it too. She was gossipy, kind, and generally a good dragon, except when it came to secrets. You tell her the wrong thing, and in an hour, the all of Pyrrhia knows. "Sorry," she said. She glanced around. "Wanna know what I... heard... from my battle professor?" "Spill." "Well," she began, resettling herself. "we're not getting as much trades. Not too much that everyone knows, but enough that it's noticeable. Also, some of our messengers haven't been coming back. It's strange, right? Everyone who knows won't even leave DeathWing territory." "Woah." "I know, right?" A large horn then sounded, a sign for the dragonets to fly over to Gladiolus Isle for training and studying. "Welp, bye Flower!" "Bye Mirror," Fallen Flower said. She gathered her bags and left the building. She walked outside, and ast down. She looked out on the the horizon. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, making a beautiful sunrise, the sky dotted with DeathWings tinted red-and-orange. The first time she saw the view, she had to sit down. It was breathtaking. She took off, the sea air waking her up a bit more. "What's up Daydream?" Sparrow Call said, flying up beside her. "Oh, I'm doing amazing. I'm sleep deprived and emotional, how about you?" Sparrow Call barked out a laugh. "Ha! Same here." They landed down, talons on the soft grass. Sparrow Call had mapping classes first, while Fallen Flower had battle training first. Her instructor was a battle-scarred older DeathWing named Bird Flight. He was pretty strict, but not as strict as she'd heard other instructors were. After about an hour of suffering, Fallen Flower went to her mapping classes. Her instructor, Eagle Cry, was a small, fairly young DeathWing dragon, whose scales were almost pitch-black, and bright yellow eyes. He was kind, but was constantly pushing her to be better. "You're doing great," he said during a trek through Nettle Isle. "You have a natural skill for this." "Thank you," Fallen Flower said, her eyes brightening. Eagle Cry looked up at the sun. "You should be heading back to Cliff Raize soon," he said, then paused and grabbed a folded up scrap of paper from a satchel on his back. "before you go, the Lady wanted me to give you this. Follow what it says, she said it was crucial." She nodded, grabbing the paper and flying off. When she landed at her room, she carefully unfolded the paper. ''Dear Fallen Flower, I have chosen you, and two other dragons, to go on a "quest" for me. It might as well be crucial to the well-being of our tribe. There are two reasons I need you to go. one, we need a new, fully updated map of Pyrrhia. Since we don't have any exceptionally strong alliances with other tribes, we usually try to do things ourselves. Secondly, you may have heard about our problem with trading. This is another reason we have a problem acquiring maps, and we need to figure out what is going on. I will allow you to pick one other to go with you. I have excused you from your classes for the next few days so you can prepare. '' ''Sincerely, Lady Tawny Owl Fallen Flower laid back onto her cot, trying to process what she had just read. Me. Chosen by the Lady. What???? '' She breathed a little bit, trying not to have a mental breakdown. ''Now, who to pick? ''she thought ''This is easy. Sparrow Call. But what if she dies? What is she- Stop. Calm down Flower. Breaaaatheeee. She fell asleep, wondering what would happen to her and Sparrow Call on this "quest". Chapter Seven After three days of Fallen Flower and Sparrow Call finally getting some good sleep and eating right, it was time to leave. The Lady had given them a bag with a roughly sketched out map of Pyrrhia, a map of DeathWing territory for them to copy onto the map, lots of empty scrolls and sheets of paper, writing utensils, some dried fruits and meats, and other necessities. They were paired up with a dragon named Leaf Flutter, who had been in the field for ten years. "You ready to leave?" Leaf Flutter said, his dark grey scales gleaming. He had dark grey scales, with a pitch-black underbelly and wing membranes, a grey mask, bright neon orange eyes, and lighter grey horns and claws. "Almost," Fallen Flower said, stuffing her books into a bag and putting her emerald bracelet on. "Ready." Leaf Flutter, Sparrow Call, and Fallen Flower walked out of the building where the dragonet's rooms were located, and they flew up to the top of the cliff where the Lady was waiting. "Good luck. Let the Life and Death spirits bring you fortune," the Lady said. "We'll be waiting for you. Our tribe depends on this." "We'll do our best to bring back as much information as we can," Leaf Flutter said. "Good. Now go, there's no time to waste." They flew off, heading towards the Sky Kingdom. DeathWings weren't made for flying, but with all the pysical training she had endured, her wings were definitely stronger. "Won't the SkyWings attack us?" Sparrow Call said, her eyes nervous. "No, Queen Scarlet was the overly violent one," Leaf Flutter said. "the new queen, Queen Ruby isn't violent at all. She took down the arena. Plus, the Lady sent a letter that we would be stopping by." "Oh, ok" Fallen Flower relaxed a bit. At least they were safe for now. After flying for a while, they stopped to eat. They had a drink from the containers they had brought, and ate some of their fruit. "We're only about thirty minutes away from the SkyWing territory," Leaf said. "Only a little bit before we settle down for the night." They walked the rest of the way, their wings fairly tired out. When they crossed the border, Fallen Flower almost collapsed. Yeah, the forest scenery was nice, but when your legs feel like they're gonna fall off at any second, it's hard to focus on the flowers. "Are we there yet?" Sparrow Call asked for about the 55,555,555th time. "Yes! Now stop asking!" Leaf said, exasperated. He looked around at the mountains. "The castle should be close. Follow me." They walked for a bit more, and then they found a cave. They lied out a blanket Sparrow had brought, and ate a bit more. "Get some sleep," Leaf Flutter said. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Fallen Flower, more exhausted than she had ever been, fell asleep in what seemed like seconds. She then woke up to a very angry SkyWing staring her in the face. Chapter Eight She yelped, jumping back. "Stay quiet if you want to live," the SkyWing growled. He flicked his tail, and other guards came in holding her friends in chains. He took some chains from another guard, and approached Fallen Flower. She stood there, not knowing what to do. Sparrow growled at her, almost like she was telling her to attack, but there were ten guards surrounding them. Flower could take down one SkyWing, but ten? No way. The guards wrapped her in heavy chains. "We're taking you to Queen Agate," the SkyWing that woke her up said. He seemed to be the leader. "Maybe she'll put you three in the arena." "The arena? Didn't that get taken down?" Sparrow Call said. "And who's Queen Agate?" "Ha!" he laughed "You DeathWings really do know nothing about other tribes. Haven't you heard? Queen Agate took the throne from Ruby a year ago. She restarted the arena." The three DeathWings looked at eachother nervously. This is bad, Fallen Flower thought. We're going to die, we're all going to die. ''She began to shake. The SkyWings laughed and herded them out the cave door. They brought them to the Sky Kingdom, which to the DeathWings and their extremely modest Lady, this was ''extremely ''extravagant. They could see some SkyWing villages off in the other mountains, but on the largest one was the Queen's castle and the arena. The arena seemed to be almost completely redone, with more prisoner towers and seats. There was no fights going on right now. The guards led the DeathWings into the castle, leading them through the winding hallways decorated with gold and gems. The dragons claws clicked on the cold marble. They entered the throne room. The throne room was large, with a large golden throne at the end of it, with a silky red rug leading up to it. The walls were inlaid with gold and agate, and Queen Agate herself st in the throne. "Well, who is this?" she said, leaning towards them. She had enough jewelry on her to feed a family for a year. "We found these DeathWings in a cave near the northwestern border, your majesty," the guard said. "What shall we do with them?" "Hm...." the queen said, tapping her chin with a claw adorned with rings. "What are your names?" "I'm Sparrow Call. These are Leaf Flutter and Fallen Flower. Didn't you get a letter saying that we would come?" "Ah," she said. "I do remember. I didn't care, and imprisoned the messenger. Now.... send them to the arena!" "Of course. Right away." Fallen Flower immediately began to panic. ''I've only had a few months of battle training! These dragons will have years. Oh no I'm going to die- '' The guards led them down to the arena, each dragon getting their own pedestal, and having their limbs chained to strange wire-like things that were attached to a loop in the center of the pedestal. On the right of her was a DeathWing that she recognized- one of the messengers that she lost. Her name was Dust Dancer. On her left was a strange looking dragon, he had SeaWing coloring, but a SkyWing body. His eyes were pitch black and his horns weren't SeaWing or SkyWing... hybrids weren't common in the DeathWing area, so she couldn't quite identify it. After a while of Fallen Flower having a large amount of panic and anxiety, dragons started flooding into the arena. Queen Agate stepped out onto a pedestal, and opened her wings to their full length. "LET THE FIGHTS... BEGIN!!" Chapter Nine Fallen Flower moved as far away from the guards circling around, looking for dragons to fight. They picked up a hissing, growling SandWing near her and... oh no. Leaf Flutter was being taken down to the arena. Everyone was cheering and shouting and making bets. The guards dropped the two dragons on opposite sides of the arena and flew off. "Today's fight will be between Leaf Flutter the DeathWing, and Gila the SandWing! Let the fight...... begin!" Gila ran straight at Leaf Flutter, leaping on top of him. DeathWings were smaller and more agile than most tribes, to he escaped the burly SandWings grip. Gila jumped at him again, his tail poised like a scorpions. Leaf Flutter used his bound wings to bat his tail away, but the SandWing grabbed his wing and pinned it down, leaving long scratched that went completely through the membranes. The crowd cheered and booed. Leaf tried to breathe vapor at him, but Gila pinned down his arms, then fitted his tail barb under the DeathWings' mask. ''Oh no. Fallen Flower covered her face with her wings, trying to ignore the screams and cheering from the crowd. When she finally looked back, all there was was a large dark red stain on the sand. The guards came by later to give the prisoners food and water, and Fallen Flower had decided that she was definitely going to die for the 56th time. "Hey," the strange-looking dragon next her called. "Are you ok?" "N-not really." "Well, I can see that," he said. "I'm Malachite." "I'm Fallen Flower." "Nice name." "T-thanks," she said, calming down a little. "You okay now?" "Yeah. Thanks." Fallen Flower tried to find Sparrow Call, but no luck. She was still pretty paranoid that she would have to fight tomorrow, but she felt a little calmer knowing that not everyone else was super violent like Gila. The next afternoon, dragons came into the arena again. All of Flower's calmness from yesterday drained out of her as Queen Agate walked out onto the balcony. Then the SkyWing guards came out. They neared closer and closer even closer And they landed on her pedestal. She tried to back away, but the chains wouldn't let her reach the edge of her pedestal. They unlocked the chains, leaving the wing bonds on. Holding onto her wings, they brought her down to the arena. They dropped her on the stand and flew away. Opposite her was a small, dark green TempestWing. "Today's battle is between Fallen Flower, the DeathWing, and Firestorm, the TempestWing. LET THE FIGHT.... BEGIN!" The TempestWing slowly circled around the edges of the arena. Fallen Flower did the same. Finally, the TempestWing, out of nowhere, leaped at her. She lept out of the way, but Firestorm caught her tail. She swung around and breathed vapor on his face. He hissed and backed away, his scales corroding slightly. She ran towards his and jumped on top of him, pinning him down on his back. He hissed and writhed, trying to escape. Fallen Flower closed her eyes. She knew she had to do this to survive, but she didn't want to. Then she slid her claws across the dragons' throat. Everything that happened next was a blur. All she could remember was her being led back to the pedestal, and falling asleep. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)